Star Trek Pike's Enterprise
by sophiemendi
Summary: The story is about the ten years following the Discovery, on the USS Enterprise under Captain Pike's command.


**STAR TREK FAN FICTION **

The following ideas are based on characters created by Gene Roddenberry, except for the new ones I'm adding…

Good reading!

Sophie Alu.

**STAR TREK: PIKE'S ENTERPRISE**

**PART 1**

Three years after the Discovery has disappeared, the complete Enterprise crew continues its mission. On the bridge, that day, something's wrong with the chief of security. He's not here. Captain Pike asks Spock to check the nursery, in case of.

When Spock comes back on the bridge, he has a bad new. Their chief of security has died during the night, from a natural death. His heart has just stopped beating. At 34 years old. Captain Jason Emerson, from the USS Antares, sends them one of his best assets with the blessing of Starfleet: his wife, Commander Gaïa Emerson, 40 years old, his Number One. Their new Chief of Security. Admiral Philips will introduce her to her new Captain.

A bit later, Captain Pike meets her, with Spock and Number One. As they show the ship to Gaïa, Pike stays alone with the Admiral Philips. He tells him that he's not reassured by Gaïa's presence. He knows Jason, but he has never met his wife. And her reputation precedes her… A genius, able to solve many problems, with many qualifications, but who's stubborn, unfriendly, and most of all, known to be colder than Vulcans. Her nickname at the Academy was "Ice Woman". He's not sure she's at her place on the Enterprise. The Admiral admits she can be tough and hard to control, but she's also forthright. More than Pike himself… He could be surprised by her talents.

The first hours, everything goes right, even if Captain Pike, Spock, Number One and Lt Amin keep an eye on their recruit. Gaïa doesn't speak or smile a lot, she seems avoiding people. Like if she wasn't looking at becoming a part of her new family. Sharing her quarters with the Lt. Amin, she doesn't make a tiny effort to answer her questions, she merely tells her that talking is not her thing. The tone of her voice is so cold that Lt. Amin stops talking. Disconcerted and offended, Lt. Amin leaves the room.

Later, at lunch, Gaïa sits down alone, and starts eating when Number One joins her and sits down in front of her. Gaïa stops eating while Number One asks her how she feels in her new home, with her new family. Gaïa answers Number One that she's eating. And while she's eating, she does not speak. Like Lt. Amin before her, Number One doesn't insist. She leaves.

Both Number One and Lt Amin are going to report the unfriendly behavior of their new chief of security to Captain Pike. The latter decides to talk about this with Gaïa. He asks her to come in his quarters.

Facing each other, Pike reminds Gaïa that Starfleet is a family, where she must find her place in. Gaïa retorts him she had her family, on the Antares. Pike tells her he understands she could feel a bit lost here at the beginning, but as everybody tries to make her feel comfortable, she's acting like if she didn't care about them. Pike wants her to behave better, and to make efforts to be nice to the whole crew. Otherwise, he will give a call to her husband. Gaïa just answers "Yes, Captain", before to leave Pike's quarters.

Later, on the bridge, something weird happens. The Enterprise receives an incoming call from an unknown source. The Captain makes the decision of taking the call but there is no one online. A few seconds later, some coordinates appear on the screen. Of course, they understand they didn't receive it by chance, there is probably something there, or it might be a trap. The Captain turns to Gaïa, who just nods her head. They go to the coordinates they just received.

The trip is not long, and after seven minutes spent in warp drive, they arrive in front of the USS Antares. Everybody wonders why somebody sent them to the ship, and Captain Pike starts seriously to distrust Gaïa, knowing she was the Number One of the Antares before to join them. But in her eyes, he can see surprise and nothing else. She's a very good actress, or she's wondering what's going on, like the rest of them. Captain asks to his crew to contact the Antares, but nobody's answer. Some seconds later, some of the ship cameras are turned on on their screen. It's live and what they see let them astonished. The whole crew is lying on the ground, with what can be blood around all of them. Pike has an eye on Gaïa, noticing she wasn't acting. She's really concerned by the sort of her former family. Some seconds later, another camera is activated and shows them the USS Antares Captain, Jason Emerson, with a knife under his throat. They can't see who's behind him, the hands wear gloves. Pike reacts immediately, orders to Gaïa to leave the bridge but it's too late. Jason is killed under his wife eyes, leaving everybody under shock. Gaïa screams as the video transmission is cut off. Spock quickly makes her leave the bridge. Once she left, the Enterprise receives a call from the Antares, and takes it. There is nothing on the screen that time, only black, when a fiddled voice starts to speak. It's impossible for the all crew to know if a man or a woman is talking. The voice asks Captain Pike to obey if he doesn't want troubles. The Captain wants to know who he's talking with, but the voice gives him one day, twenty-four hours to make his decision: he gives Gaïa Emerson up to him, or the Enterprise will undergo the same treatment than the Antares. The communication is cut off. Pike is speechless, he seems he needs time to process what he's just seen, before to leave the bridge.

He finds Spock and Gaïa in her quarters. She's deeply shocked and grieved. Captain Pike makes a sign to Spock meaning he wants him out. He needs to speak head to head to her. Spock leaves. Once alone with Gaïa, Pike tries to ask her some questions like, does she or her husband have enemies, does she have any ideas about who could have done that… The answers are the same: no, she doesn't know. No, Jason and she don't have enemies. No, she doesn't know what happened, nor why. She asks him to leave, she needs to stay alone. But Pike refuses. He has still a lot to say to her, starting with her wrong behavior. He knows it's not the time for that, but has to say that her cold and unfriendly behavior could explain everything…

Gaïa's look turns dark and she asks him what he means. Pike answers she could have been aware of a threat targeting her, driving her to make the decision of being transferred from the Antares to the Enterprise, in order to protect her crew, but not his, because her presence on the Enterprise puts everybody's life at stake. Knowing it, she could has intentionally behaved cold, in order NOT to link herself to any staff member of the Enterprise.

Gaïa is astonished. She stares at Pike with cold anger, gets up, and tells him the rest… How does he dare ? She's been warned about her transfer the day before that one, she asked her husband to interfere, not to let her go. She didn't ask to be transferred on the Enterprise, she's been forced to it. Starfleet sent the order.

Gaïa's upset. She says to Pike she was thinking about telling him to obey to the man, because she doesn't want to see the Enterprise undergoing the same drama than the Antares, that's why she needed to be alone, to think. She was ready to sacrifice herself for them, because she doesn't care of her own life now Jason is dead. But if he stayed to insult her or to doubt about her values, he can leave now. Pike gets up and reminds her with a loud voice that he's the Captain, he doesn't allow her to speak to him that way. Gaïa's answer is simple, but effective: Fuck off, Captain.

Pike stares at her with surprise, before to leave her quarters, without a word. Outside, he stays still a few seconds, knowing he went too far. What if he was wrong ? He could have been mistaken about Gaïa, but he doesn't know what to think about this situation. Spock joins him and announces him the Admiral Philips came back. He wants to see him, urgently.

Pike meets the Admiral Philips in his quarters, where the latter waits for him. Pike just has time to say the word "Admiral" when Philips cuts him off. He's here for one reason: Pike and the Enterprise MUST vanish into space. They need them to hide as fast as they can. Pike asks what's happening, is that order related to what happened to the Antares ? Do Starfleet knows something he doesn't ? Philip answers him that he MUST obey, period. Pike says him they both know who's the problem, Commander Emerson shouldn't be here, why do they let her stay on the Enterprise ? Philip says him they don't have choice, and Emerson is not the only person to be considered as a threat on the Enterprise. There is a second one… The word "threat" is an alarm to Pike's mind. He summons the Admiral to tell him what's going on, but the latter stops him: he must obey and keep Emerson ALIVE. The Admiral Philips leaves. Pike doesn't try to know more, Starfleet won't give him the answers he needs. It is clear enough.

Number One is waiting for him outside of his quarters. She wants to make a point on the situation with him, but Pike barley stops talking while saying her he does not have the time for this, later… Number One is badly surprised and sighs, suspecting something's wrong.

Spock is on the bridge when Pike joins him. He needs to talk to him privately. Now. Spock follows him outside of the bridge. Pike wants him to contact Sarek, he needs to speak to the Ambassador. Spock asks why the Captain doesn't contact him himself ? Pike does not answer, as Spock immediately understands that he can't. He doesn't want Starfleet to know he's trying to contact Sarek. Pike answers that yes, indeed. That's why he needs his help, and fast. He must talk to Sarek in the next 23 hours before the end of the ultimatum. He knows the relationships between the son and the father aren't great, but… Spock promises to try, but Sarek could not want to listen to him. He can't guarantee a result. Pike answers it's not important. He's already very grateful to him for trying, and thanks him for that. Captain Pike is suddenly called in the transportation room. Ash Tyler, from the section 31, is here and wants to speak to the Captain. Pike leaves asking Spock to do fast.

Arrived in the transportation room, Pike faces Ash Tyler, who apologizes for coming without being announced. The two men go in the Captain's quarters. Pike asks Tyler why he's here. Ash answers him he has some pieces of information he wants him to know, but he must keep it for him, as Ash came secretly on the Enterprise. He's not supposed to share the few information he has with him. Section 31 has received the order to prepare to war and to erase every information about the Enterprise from their database. Pike is stunned. Did Ash say the word "war" ? Ash answers him they must disappear. Pike already knows that, but they can't disappear forever. Ash knows it and wants Captain Pike to let him talk. The section 31 is not the only one concerned by that specific order. The whole fleet has been asked to resupply and prepare their ships for war, but not the Enterprise. The threat on them is real and serious. Pike is under shock. Once more, he is put apart from war… Ash tells him he's mistaken. Another piece of information he's not supposed to share with him, but… The truth is that Gaïa has been transferred on the USS Enterprise because of her husband, Jason, who has begged Starfleet to send her there when he learnt their Chief of Security was dead. Starfleet gave him what he wanted, they didn't ask a single question. But he doesn't know why Jason did that. They both knew the USS Antares Captain, a clever and smart man who always had good reasons to do what he had to. Ash thinks that Captain Emerson has personally chosen Captain Pike in order to protect Gaïa. Pike asks to protect her from what ? Ash ignores why. But knowing Jason's personality, who was as forthright as Pike, there must be a serious reason, a serious threat. It would be a wise decision to obey and to vanish into space. Ash apologizes, he can't help him more. Pike thanks him, he already took risks to come here and talk to him. He's grateful to Ash.

Tyler leaves. Spock comes to his Captain. He's sorry, but Sarek refuses to talk to him, he's been very clear about it. Captain Pike was expecting such an answer, but thanks Spock for his effort. Both go to the bridge, where the Captain announces everyone that they must vanish into space for an undetermined time and that he can't tell them more. He orders to the communication to shut down all the contacts with Starfleet or the Federation, they must untraceable for them, for anyone. They must become a ghost ship, on Starfleet orders. Orders to Number One and Lt. Amin to leave as far as they can from the Alpha Quadrant. Number One asks a place to go, but Captain Pike answers her anywhere, but here. If she could avoid the Beta Quadrant, it would be great. Otherwise… Everyone seems shocked, no one moves, but the Captain calls everybody to order. They leave. NOW. Everybody complies regretfully.

Captain Pike goes out from the bridge, followed by Number One, who demands him some explanations about what's going on. Pike answers her he has not time for this, they'll talk later. Number One doesn't get flustered and tells him what she thinks: they are in trouble because of HER. Because of the Commander Emerson, who's still here despite what happened. She's the problem, he can't deny it, can he ? Pike stares at Number One with a severe look, before to order her to go back on the bridge, and not ever discuss his order again, before to leave. Number One makes him stop walking by telling him he would have never talk to her like that before. Pike turns to her and lets her know he's just her Captain. Nothing more. She should keep that in mind, he knows what she feels for him, and doesn't feel the same. Number One is shaken but goes back on the bridge.

Gaïa is in her quarters when she sees the Captain coming in as he hasn't been invited to. He's on the nerves, worried, and asks her directly if she knew she's been transferred on her husband's demand. Gaïa shakes her head, that's impossible, Jason wouldn't have done this to her. Pike answers her that's what he did, forcing Starfleet's hand to transfer her on the Enterprise. Does she have any idea why ? Gaïa answers she's sorry, no, she doesn't know why. Pike sits down in front of her, he owes her an apology. The situation is complicated. Gaïa answers him to give their enemy what he wants. Her. And the Enterprise will be safe. Pike shakes his head, it's not that simple. It seems she needs to be protected, so he will protect her. Gaïa answers that protecting her to the detriment of his whole crew isn't a good idea. She begs him to give her up to their enemy. Pike says no. She's a member of the Starfleet family, he will protect her as best as he can. Gaïa tells him that is his decision, but he's mistaken. He saw like the rest of them what their nameless enemy is capable of. Is he ready to take such a risk ? Pike answers "Yes". Jason has confided her life to him. He's not going to betray his trust. He has many things to check, he will see her later.

An hour later, once in his quarters, Pike sits down on a chair, worried and tired. He doesn't know what to think, neither where they go. While recording his log, he confides not to be certain about what to do. The Federation sent them far away, talking about Gaïa and a second person as "threats". Threat to whom ? Their new enemy who wants Gaïa ? Or the Federation itself ? He checks what time it is and decides to take a short rest. He feels tired. He finally falls asleep quickly.

5th hour after the ultimatum, 19 hours left. Spock is walking fast through the ship's corridors, looking for the Captain. Lt. Amin answers him that the last time she saw him, he was entering his quarters. Spock thanks her and walks toward the Captain's quarters. He knocks at the door, but Pike doesn't answer. Spock hesitates a few seconds, before to come in without to be allowed to. Captain Pike isn't in his quarters. Spock goes directly toward Gaïa's quarters. Empty room. He runs back to the bridge, asking to anyone if they have seen the Captain Pike or the Commander Emerson. The answer is the same everywhere, even on the bridge. Spock goes back quickly in his quarters, where Sarek is waiting for him. He tells him they have disappeared. Sarek answers him it's not true. Both have been abducted. That's what the Federation wanted. Their plan has been successful. Pike and Gaïa are infiltrated. Spock asks where, where are they ? Sarek stays silent, but sighs.

Hours later. Unknown place. Christopher Pike awakes in a place he has never seen, something like a prison cell. He's got a headache. He sits down with difficulty, having troubles to open his eyes. He suddenly hears a voice, who's telling him his headache will pass, he's been drugged. Pike can't believe who is facing him: Captain Gabriel Lorca. Lorca looks at him and tells him that he's not dreaming. Pike can't believe it. Lorca is dead. Gabriel answers him that his double from the Mirror Universe is dead, not him. Pike understands quickly, and asks to Gabriel where they are, he needs him to speak loudly and to confirm what he's thinking about. Lorca answers him they are prisoners on the Terran Emperor ship. They are blocked in the Mirror Universe. Pike wants to know more. Lorca says him the Terrans have a new Emperor. Worst than Georgiou. Violent, cold, he fears everybody. But when Pike asks who the new Emperor is, Lorca stays silent and lowers his head.

Gaïa awakes slowly too. She's in a room, not in cell like her Captain. She's sitting down on her bed with difficulty, because of the fact she's been drugged too. She observes around her. The room is big, with flowers, and all the needed technology for work. A Kelpien arrives to her, with clothes in his hands. He will help her to dress, the Emperor wants to see her.

Dressed like a Terran, the Kelpien slave tells her to wait in her room, the Emperor will be visiting her soon. Once she's alone, Gaïa walks to the windows and observe the outside. She seems surprised by something, while observing the stars. Where is she ? A door opens behind her. She turns and stops dead to move. And understands who the second threat on the Enterprise was…

Facing her, the new Terran Emperor. Christopher Pike. He welcomes her in her new home. For the first time, Gaïa is scared.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
